


Might As Well Live (podfic)

by DesireeArmfeldtPodfic (DesireeArmfeldt)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 02:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldtPodfic
Summary: John Sheppard made it through a year in Pegasus, multiple brushes with  death and a Wraith seige without losing his shit.  But getting promoted  once he got back to Earth?  Yeah, that'd do it.





	Might As Well Live (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Might As Well Live](https://archiveofourown.org/works/53382) by [Rheanna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rheanna/pseuds/Rheanna). 



> Thanks to Rheanna for blanket permission to podfic!
> 
> Orginally posted for the Silver Lining challenge (Amnesty edition) at [fan-flashworks](http://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org)

Link to download/stream podfic Link to [here.](https://app.box.com/s/wb4k3sus91qr15wjcgyrel0o5l7vbty8)

Download from the audiofic archive [FORTHCOMING].

Technical note: Box downloads sometimes don't work because there's a cap on bandwidth. Streaming always works, as far as I know. If you're planning to download, try the audiofic link first.

Music credits: "Today's the day I'm glad I'm not dead" (by J. Boydston & W. Beatty, performed by Indigo Swing, from their album _All Aboard!_ )


End file.
